general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Sabrina Santiago (Teresa Castillo)
Nurse Sabrina Santiago, RN is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. She has been portrayed by actress Teresa Castillo since September 19, 2012. Storylines Beginnings In September of 2012, Sabrina comes to General Hospital as a new student nurse; and Epiphany Johnson, the Head Nurse, shows her around. When Sabrina sees Dr. Patrick Drake, she instantly becomes smitten by him. Dr. Britt Westbourne, however comes and pulls Patrick away to talk to him. Sabrina finds out that Britt is going out on a date with Patrick. Patrick's sister-in-law Maxie, however, can't babysit his daughter Emma, so Britt suggests that Sabrina can babysit. When Sabrina goes to babysit, Emma is shy and not happy about her dad going on a date, so soon after her mom, Robin, has seemingly died. Emma mopes around, not wanting to do anything, and Sabrina has a hard time entertaining her. Sabrina calls Patrick, but Britt answers the phone. Britt scolds Sabrina for calling, saying she's the babysitter and she should handle it. Sabrina later calls again and tells Patrick that Emma has locked herself in a closet, and Patrick ends the date early to go home to Emma, and Britt is upset about it. When Patrick arrives home, he is able to get Emma out of the closet, and he tells Sabrina he's hungry since his date got cut short. Sabrina brings Emma and Patrick chocolate milk and cookies, and Emma finally warms toward Sabrina. As Sabrina's leaving, Patrick asks her to stay and have milk and cookies with them, and Sabrina agrees. Later, at the hospital, Britt overhears Patrick talking to Sabrina about her calling him home while on their date. After Patrick leaves, Britt berates Sabrina again for not being able to handle Emma and for ending their date. Sabrina later overhears that Patrick and Britt are going on another date but that Maxie can't babysit, and she offers to sit again, which doesn't make Britt happy. Britt accuses Sabrina of trying to get Patrick to herself and tells her that there better not be anymore interruptions during their date. False crush and resurrecting the Nurses' Ball Patrick overhears Sabrina and Elizabeth talking about how Sabrina would not have a chance with a handsome doctor and the doctor is taken. Sabrina covers and lies that she has feelings for Dr. Steve Webber who was in her line of sight. In the locker room, Sabrina and Elizabeth talk about the Nurses Ball and they decide to pursue to start a campaign to get another Nurse Ball organized. We find out what her last name is and that Sabrina is related to Juan Santiago. Later, Sabrina is in a meeting with other members to organize the Nurses' Ball. Westbourne tried to get Steve Webber and Sabrina paired up together after rudely disclosing that Sabrina's has a "crush" on Webber. Westbourne then tries to pair herself to Patrick for Ball's host planning team. Elizabeth helps and gets Sabrina paired up with Patrick since both are passionate about the Ball. Steve and Elizabeth would be paired up to scout the potential locations, specifically the Metro Court. Westbourne would be the odd-person out and work on advertising and such. Sabrina then comes up with a list of wealthy people in Port Charles and the best one is Todd Manning. On December 7, Sabrina is about to head to the Manning's office to try to get Todd Manning to underwrite the Nurses' Ball and Patrick is about to come along. Westbourne comes up an excuse why Patrick shouldn't go saying that she needs his consult on a patient and it can not wait. Westbourne says that wealthy people can wait, but patients can't wait. The consult turns out to be not as a dire situation as Westbourne says and then Westbourne says that Patrick shouldn't go to the meeting with Manning. However, he heads to the meeting. 2013-present When Sabrina babysits Emma on New Years Eve her and Patrick almost kiss at midnight. In early January 2013, Britt Westbourne lies once again and tells Sabrina that Patrick felt uncomfortable when Sabrina tried to kiss him at midnight on New Years. Sabrina is devastated by the news and tells Patrick that she will no longer serve as his babysitter and thus distances herself from Patrick. Emma is very upset at the news that Sabrina would no longer be her babysitter. In late January after Emma goes missing Sabrina finds her on the docks by the Haunted Star and brings her back to Patrick. Sabrina also stands up to Britt and tells Patrick that Emma ran away because Britt say she didn't like her. Britt tells Sabrina that she will regret it if she does anything to come between Britt and Patrick. Sabrina replies that she could care less about Patrick but Britt would be the one that regrets it if she does anything to hurt Emma. Patrick overhears Britt telling Sabrina that Britt would be in Patrick's life for a long time. Patrick breaks up with Britt and tells Sabrina he's not ready to date and when he is it will never be someone from work again. In an attempt to destroy Sabrina, Britt makes Maxie switch the medication bottles making it look like Sabrina gave the wrong medicine and killed a patient. Sabrina worries that the death on her record might destroy her career before it even begins. Britt sends a letter to Monica attempting to get Sabrina kicked out of nursing school. On February 25, Sabrina talks to Patrick about her childhood, her mother was a nurse and Sabrina's hero but she died when Sabrina was Emma's age. Her father couldn't function or take care of her so he sent her to live with her cousins in Puerto Rico. She says she thinks about her mother all the time and even uses her old stethoscope to keep her close. Sabrina and Patrick light candles together, one for her mother and one for Robin. On March 1, Sabrina finds out that the board voted in her favor and that she would be able to keep working at General Hospital. Later she finds out that she did not graduate. Felix goes to Epiphany Johnson, the head nurse, and Epiphany says that Sabrina passed with flying colors, but she is found that she is being accused of cheating and there for kicked out of the program. Patrick accuses Britt of having something to do with this, due to Britt's desires to get rid of Sabrina. Sabrina stands up to Epiphany saying she has never cheated and she will retake the exam. Epiphany allows her to retake the exam, which it is revealed she passed on March 11, 2013, and therefore she will graduate at the top of her class. After giving advice to Elizabeth Webber, she is persuaded herself to tell Patrick about her feelings, which she does on March 11-12. Patrick tells her that he never thought of her that way and is paged to go to the ER. Sabrina takes it as Patrick has no feelings for her now or ever. Patrick and Epiphany talk and reveal that Patrick has some feelings for Sabrina. On March 25, Sabrina graduates from nursing school and officially becomes a nurse with Elizabeth, Emma and Patrick in attendance. Later, Patrick tells her that they need to talk. Milo goes with Sabrina to the nurses graduation party. The next day Felix feels betrayed by Sabrina and she plans to tell Milo that they can't be together but then after talking to Carly Felix realizes that he can't be with Milo and Sabrina ends up asking Milo to be her date to the Nurse's Ball. References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati Category:2010s Category:Fictional medical personnel Category:Fictional Hispanic-Americans Category:Featured Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Fictional nurses